Teemo Tales Chapter Three
by SashkaTheRed
Summary: Teemo and Tristana continue their voyage aboard the yordle ship called Red Dawn towards Piltover. On their way they encounter an old enemy of the Yordles.


Teemo and Tristana were just at breakfast, eating bread with butter and honey when Tristana asked: » Are you ready for confrontation today? « » I will probably never be fully ready, but the sooner we get over this, the better. « Tristana cleaned the table while Teemo put on dark green captain uniform of Yordle army and his captain cap with goggles on it. » You look dashing. « She said while smiling and winked at him. That cheered him up and brought more courage to him. She grabbed his hand and together they left their cabin and started walking towards captain's quarters. Guards outside captain's quarters looked at them and demanded papers before entry. Tristana took ID papers out of her pocket and gave it to one of the guards, who then opened the doors slightly and asked inside: » Captains of Yordle army we're transporting to Piltover are outside wanting an audience with you. « Teemo heard a familiar voice from within the cabin saying: » Let them in. I have some time while I am reviewing the travel path. «

Teemo and Tristana walked pass the guards into the cabin. Tamee was behind her desk standing over maps that were lying all over the desk. She had light brown smooth skin, with darker brown circles around her deep ocean blue eyes. She was wearing blue navy captain hat with three red feathers, blue frock captain coat with golden laced red facing, golden cufflinks, white shirt with white buttons beneath it, dark brown leather navy gloves, blue breeches, white stockings and blue navy shoes. Her uniform was standard Yordle Navy Uniform that looked out dated, since all ships had a diesel engine, steel haul and automated defences, but Yordle Navy decided to keep old fashion uniforms. When Tristana saw Tamee, she thought that she looks just like smooth skinned shaved female version of Teemo, and by coincidence they were both Captains, one in Mothership Scouts and other one in Yordle Navy.

Tamee was focus into studying maps so she didn't even notice Teemo was one of Yordle captains that entered her cabin. »What can I do for you captains? « Tamee asked. Teemo looked down for a bit to gather his courage, and then he looked at her and said: » Tamee I think enough time has passed, I'd like to talk to you and make peace. « Tamee thought she recognised that voice and looked up to see who was talking. When she saw Teemo was standing in front of her on her ship she said with upset voice: » YOU! How dare you step on MY ship after what you've done to me when I was a child? « » Please Tamee. Forgive me. I was a foolish child at the time. I couldn't see the consequences my actions were making for more than 5 minutes ahead. « » I WAS SIX YEARS OLD WHEN YOU LEFT ME! Do you know what that does to six years old when she just loses her parents? I was all alone in a strange city living with strange people to me when I was adopted. « Tamee was very aggressively shouting at Teemo, who was looking into the ground in shame. Tristana knew Teemo was feeling guilt and shame so she tried to take his side on the matter: »He saved you from getting raped. « Tamee looked surprised, and started thinking about it while asking Teemo: »Is this true? You saved me from getting raped? « Teemo looked up and into Tamee's eyes and replied: » Yes. Bandits wanted to rape you, but then mom sacrificed herself and bought enough time for me to hide you under kitchen floors. After they were done with our mum they were looking for you but couldn't find you since I hid you. « Tamme was surprised and trying to understand what she just learned. »You never told me. Why haven't you told me that earlier? « »Well, you refused to talk to me before. « Tamee went silent for a minute thinking what to say and do and then she continued: »You still left me alone in a strange town. I will not be forgiving you that easily. Both of you will return now in your cabin and stay there for the duration of travel. « » But Tamee... « » Guards! « Both Guards came inside the cabin and Tamee continued with angry tone » Guards make sure both captains return to their cabin safely and stay there for rest of voyage. « Tamee turned towards Tristana now and said to her » I'll make sure you'll be delivered food you're entitled to your cabin. « Guards put hands on Tristana's and Teemo's shoulder when Tristana asked » Can we at least get access to training room? « Tamee thought for a second and then replied »Yes, as part of army expedition you get access to it. « Tristana thanked Tamee for her time and left the cabin with Teemo.

On the way to their cabin Tristana looked at Teemo, he looked sad and disappointed he didn't convince Tamee to forgive him, she grabbed his hand. He looked and her and smile, she returned smile and both arrived to their cabin cheerful mood. »Well at least you managed to tell her you saved her. « »I guess you're right« he said sadly », although she's probably as stubborn as me, so it will take quite some time before she'll even be ready to forgive me. « She realized he won't be that easily cheered so she thought how she could occupy his mind meanwhile so he won't be thinking about his sister still refusing to talk to him. »Hey. Why don't we go to training room which is located on fifth deck and practise a bit? « Teemo looked up and into her eyes and said » Sure. I'd love to. Haven't really practised in weeks now. « They stood up, opened the door and left their cabin.

Shortly afterwards it was lunch time, they got food delivered to their room as Tamee promised. They had mashed potatoes and roasted pork. They also got some oranges and lemons to keep vitamin C levels in check. For drinking they received a small keg of water and a bottle of wine. Teemo really enjoyed lunch and by the looks of it so did Tristy. After lunch they both drank a glass of wine and took a nap shined upon by midday sun. When they woke up from nap Tristana asked him if he wants to do some training and Teemo agreed.

They told guards they are going to train in training room, so they let them through. Stairs were nearby and they got to fifth deck shortly after leaving cabin. Training room was split into 4 parts, shooting gallery, wrestling ring, close quarter ring and storage unit with training weapons and suits. »Let's start with shooting. I've seen you using blowgun before but I would like to see how good you are with an actual rifle. « Teemo agreed and they both went into storage unit and each of them got a standard yordle rifle and three cartridges with ten bullets each. Each of them had 5 targets to shoot at, two on right side, one closer one further back and two on left side again one closer and one further back, in the middle was a single target but this was the furtherer away and was just fifty centimetres away from back wall of the ship. They decided to first do practise prone with first cartridge. In front of both shooting alleys there was a mattress on which they lied. Teemo put his rifle in hands and aimed down they ship, he secured rifle's stock tightly against his shoulder and aimed down sight, after he made sure sight wasn't crooked he inserted cartridge and again he aimed. He first focused on closer left target. He aimed and pulled the trigger. It was a hit right in a centre. He looked surprised; his first shot with a rifle in his life and it was a bull's eye. Second bullet went into a right closes target and again it was perfectly executed. His left and right far targets were still shot in centre although his aim was slightly off; he shot a centimetre to side on both targets. »I guess I'll have to be very careful on last target which is furthers away. « He thought to himself while aiming for last and most difficult of targets. Rifle sight was completely pinpoint to the centre of target. He slightly raised the rifle now due to bullet drop. His mind was getting cleared from everything, only thoughts he had was of target and bullet. He Exhaled. He gently pulled the trigger, the bullet flew from the tip of barrel with great speed and hit the target at dead centre, and the shot was even more precise as the both shots on closest targets. »Wow. Teemo that's really good. How did you do that? « Tristana sounded really impressed and astonished. He looked at her, she had a beautiful smile on her face, and he couldn't resist her so he rolled up to her and kissed her. »Thank you Teemo that was really sweet of you. « She said and returned him a kiss. He returned to his shooting alley and they did also kneeling and standing practise, this time Teemo focused on shooting as much as he did on last target for when he was prone, the results were incredible, he hit every target in direct centre of it. They returned rifles and remaining ammo to storage and took two wooden swords from it. In the close quarters part of room there was some improvised walls and furniture like chair, table. Teemo looked at sword; it was a simple wooden sword with leather padded handle and a wrist guard. He took defensive stance. » Ok, let's see what you are made of« Tristana provocatively said and charged him. He successfully repels her blow, but he hesitated in counterattacking. »Don't hold back Teemo, it's alright. I've done this a hundred times; these swords are weak enough not to get hurt too much by them. « »Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you. « »Yes I'm sure. You won't hurt me too much. « Teemo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He blocked any thoughts and emotion that don't have place in combat; he was only thinking of his and Tristy's sword and nothing else. He opened his eyes. Tristana got scared, where there usually were mysteriously deep blue teemo's eyes, now there were furiously red bloodthirsty eyes. Teemo swung towards her and caught her off guard, she barely blocked when another hit came this time towards her legs. She lost her balance even though the strike itself wasn't painful. She quickly dropped her sword and scared said: »Alright, I surrender, you win. « »I'm sorry« Teemo started apologizing while his eyes started turning back to his normal blue colour »I know I shouldn't really go into combat mode even though you told me to. « He offered her a hand to help her back on her feet. » Is that what it was? « She asked while he was pulling her back on her feet. »Am. Whenever I am doing practise for real or am in battle I turn off all emotions and thoughts that aren't needed in combat. And I only focus on fight and fastest way to bring my opponent down. » Tristana was looking with amazement and asked further: » What about your eyes? « » Oh yes. My fellow scouts told me that when I do go into so called "combat mode" my eyes turn bright red. I am not quite sure why or how this happens but it does. « »That's quite scary. I bet your real enemies are hundred times more scared when you do that. « Tristana said and smiled. Teemo chuckled and asked if they will be doing any more practising. »Nah. Not really, we can go back to our cabin it's dinner time soon anyways. « Tristana said, put swords back onto weapon racks, grabbed Teemo's hand and exited training room.

When they returned to cabin Tristana started making diner. While she was cutting cheese she accidentally bumped Teemo's backpack and out of it fell something shiny. She picked up what looked to be two golden darts and asked: » What is this? « »Oh this. « Teemo said and picked golden darts out of her hands and then continued »These are my two lucky darts. When bandits robbed my family they took my parent's wedding rings. After I tracked and killed bandits I recovered them and melted down into these two darts. They are only thing I have left from my parents« Teemo dropped a single tear and then looked at Tristana » How's dinner coming up? « Tristana all focused in listening to story completely forgot she was preparing dinner and she was still holding a knife over cheese. » Right. Sorry I forgot. « She said and get back to cutting bread and cheese. After the dinner Teemo stared through the window into the vast sea. He was thinking of today's day. He hoped in time Tamee will forgive him and they could finally be family again. The more he thought about that, the sadder he became. »Are you coming to bed? « Asked Tristy when she was already in bed and ready to sleep. »I am going to stay up a bit longer« he said and put on a fake smile. He was quite sad but didn't want Tristana to worry too much. After few minutes she fell asleep and he was still thinking about possible outcomes in the future. Then he suddenly remembered there still is a bottle of wine lying around. He picked it up and started drinking. The more he drank the sadder he became and the sadder he became the more he drank, until he passed out on the chair drunk and depressed.

Teemo was dreaming. He was in the clouds, there was bright light coming from front of him. He saw the silhouettes of his dead parents. »Protect Tamee« mother said »Protect your sister at any cost« father said and continued » She will outlive anyone on this ship. And she will play mayor role in defence of Bandle City« Teemo now responded »But how? She doesn't let me close. Every time I try to connect with her again she rejects me. « Now mother said in a loving voice »She might be blinded with hate and sorrow at this moment. But deep in her heart she wants and will forgive you. You are still her brother she loves and care about. « Now father said »Now go and wake up« He continued with louder voice »WAKE UP! «.

Teemo has woken up, it was still morning. He was in bed and he looked around. Tristana wasn't there. »She probably found me sleeping on chair with bottle in my hand and then moved me to bed without waking me up « he tough to himself. He was wondering where she was but couldn't think of anything. He slowly stood up and started dressing himself back into dark green uniform with dark purple trousers. He heard some kind of shouting from top deck but was unable to distinctly hear what. On the table he found his both lucky dart and put them in breast pocket, he also found a piece of salted pork which he started eating. After a few minutes he looked through his doors and saw something surprising. The guards that are supposed to be there to prevent him from leaving his cabin were missing. After a brief inspection he realized there was no one on his deck. He went back in his room and grabbed his blowgun, dart bag and poison jars, he strapped those to his belt and stepped out. Outside of his cabin he heard a noise to his right side. He saw a pirate crawling on all four, Yordle ships were built large enough for Yordles to walk through but small enough that any human had to bend his knees or if he was taller he would have to crawl. Without hesitation he loaded blowgun with lethal poison and fired dart directly into pirate's neck. He listened for a second if anyone noticed it and called for help since pirate was in the middle of corridor. After he was certain no one noticed it he stealthily walked towards pirated and inspected him. He was wearing black leather boots, blue pants and white shirt. Teemo ripped his shirt and saw a tattoo; it was a mark of Gangplank's crew. »So Gangplank sneak behind us in the cover of dark and took control of a vessel. « Teemo thought to himself. He knew Gangplank used to be fierce, dreadful and terrifying pirate lord, but after Miss Fortune tried to kill him in recent events in Bilgewater he was losing ships, crews and worst of all notoriety. Teemo wanted to know what the situation was so he came to stairs and now he could hear the shouting. »So Captain. Tell us where are you hiding the mass murdered that goes by the name Teemo.« he realised that probably is Gangplank terrorising ship's captain but when captain responded he remembered his sister is ship's captain »Teemo? Never heard of him. You probably have wrong ship mate. « in the last word Teemo was able to hear that Tamee is mocking them and would never gave him up, he was so proud of his sister protecting him despite him betraying her all those years ago and ruining her childhood. » Alright. Yer time's up. Tell me now or be a fish food. « Gangplank said. Now Teemo knew she can't stall anymore. He closed his eyes and took a deep break. He took a moment to rethink everything them yelled as loud and clear as he could: »HERE I AM. Hope you are ready for me you old sea rat. « Teemo walked up the stairs and onto top deck. There was tied up and sat down Yordles on both left and right side with pirated guarding them behind them. Tristana and other officers where at the front and there was also Gangplank. He was wearing black leather boots, blue trousers, and red velvet belt with golden crest on it with his crest with sabre on it; he had a worm dark blue coat and old leather pirate hat with few holes in it. In the assassination attempt he lost his left arm which he replaced with robotic limb with sabre in the end. With his right hand he was holding Tamee by the neck and with his left he had his blade on her throat. Tamee was wearing same uniform as the day before and was clenching Gangplank's arm to get same air and so he wouldn't squeeze her too much. Tristana happily looked at Teemo and was stunned a minute after. Teemo was smiling and that wasn't a smile of happiness, he had a small crooked creepy smile like a psychopath, he also had his head slightly lowered but his eyes that were red and slightly glowing at this time were fixed on their target: Gangplank. »So here yer are you little rat. « Gangplank said with mixed of joy and despise and continued »Why don't ya drop yer weapons so capt'n over here doesn't get hurt? « Teemo lowered his blowgun »Oh this? It's just child's toy. « And dropped it »It takes a real weapon to take a tall fellow like yourself down. « Teemo started walking towards Gangplank and asked »So why are you looking for me this far at sea? « Gangplank chuckled and said »Glad yer asked me. Swain offered a reward on yer head. He has some new spells to test. « Teemo kept walking towards him and replied »Need some gold to re-establish yourself after that catastrophe with Miss Fortune at Bilgewater? « Gangplank's smile was wiped away. Teemo knew that incident meant the end of Gangplank's carrier as pirate, so he continued »Haven't you heard? You died that day. You are nothing else than a corpse failed to realize its dead. « Gangplank was noticeably annoyed and angrily said: »You gonna eat yer words lad. Im gonna make you pay.« Teemo stopped two meters away from Gangplank and slowly reached for his breast pocket. »You want me to pay? I'll pay you this. « He pulled one of his lucky darts out of his pocket »I'll give you this golden dart to leave this ship and never came near another Yordle vessel again. « Gangplank laughed »You offer me junk? Alight I'll take yer gift and after I'll take you and yer officers and drag them to Swain for a prize. « Teemo's smile grew on his left side a bit »So you want this? « »Yar! Give it to me. « »Fine. « Teemo said, paused for a minute »Then have it« as soon as he said that he flicked the golden dart into the air and towards Gangplank, who was locked onto it with his eyes and wasn't paying attention to Teemo that much. Teemo quickly ran, when Gangplank saw that he threw Tamee into a side of a ship and prepared his sabre to stab Teemo, but Teemo was too agile and jumped onto his sabre. Teemo made another step and then pushed himself from Gangplank's robotic arm into the air, dart was still flying towards Gangplank and Teemo caught it with his hand and quickly pushed it into Gangplank's throat with such a force that huge Gangplank crashed down onto ship's floor. Crew shocked and stunned with fear did nothing. Gangplank started bleeding out of the puncture wound and his lungs and mouths were starting to fill with his own blood. Teemo still smiling leaned towards Gangplank and whispered to his ears »You old fool, you should have known when you are defeated. I offered you your life for a golden dart. But you're right it's not that much worth anymore. « Teemo took a pause, backed up, looked at Gangplank's sabre around his belt, took it out and continued. » It's time. I'll finish what Missy started. « He raised sabre, Gangplank wanted to deflect the blow but Teemo laced the dart with paralyse poison before coming from stairs. With a swift blow Teemo stabbed Gangplank right into his bladder with blade facing towards Gangplank's face, Teemo eyes started glowing bright red. Urine and blood came pouring out of the wound and tears came out of Gangplank's eyes, he was still unable to move and drowning in his own blood. Teemo started moving blade upwards towards Gangplank's face, ripping his intestines and stomach, blood was everywhere. The more Teemo cut inside Gangplank's body the brighter red his eyes were glowing. When Teemo reached ribcage with blade he stopped and retrieved the sabre. He looked Gangplank in the eyes; they were red of crying and were begging for mercy »Sorry old dog. I am all out of mercy today. « Teemo said and shoved his right hand into his ribcage; his eyes were glowing bright red like two big flames on his face; Gangplank groaned of pain and started spilling blood thought his lips. Teemo got a hold of Gangplank's heart; Gangplank looked him scared of dying and begging for merry, Teemo hold heart firmly and then with all strength pulled. The veins gave up quickly and heart was out in a second. Gangplank made a little squeal and then passed away. Teemo stood up and turned towards pirate crew which was terrified and still unable to move because of fear, in his left hand he raised a bloody sabre in right hand he was holding Gangplank's heart, both arms were covered in blood and so was his uniform. »Anyone else? « He asked and waited couple seconds for response which never came so he continued: »Then drop your weapons and we'll let you live. For now« As soon as he finished that all pirates dropped their weapons and started untying Yordle crew. Teemo took a bite at heart still watching and making sure no one dares to challenge him, then he dropped sword and threw heart onto Gangplank's corpse and ran towards Tamee.

Tristana was already kneeling next to Tamee and checking if she's hurt. »My back and neck hurts a bit but otherwise I am fine. « Tamee insisted but Tristana still felt the urge to check every part of her body for possibly hidden wounds. Teemo came with his hands completely covered in blood, his uniform sprayed all over with blood and a pool of blood around his mouths, his eyes returned to normal deep sea blue colour. »Hope he didn't toss you into this wall too hard. « Teemo asked, Tamee looked at him like he is still mad at him but then changed face expression to a relieved one and responded »I am alright. At least once you didn't abandon me, again; I probably wouldn't live through this one though. « Teemo seemed quite annoyed due to her cold reaction to him saving her life, she saw that and continued »Was just teasing you a bit. Thank you for saving my life, I would have been dead without you« she smiled and Teemo returned the smile. Teemo opened his arms wide for a hug, but Tamee looked disguised and quickly said »Um. Teemo you are covered in that murderer's blood« »Oh yes, sorry. We'll hug after I clean up a bit« »Tristana please help me up on my feet. Teemo until I get better you'll be acting as temporary captain of Red Dawn. We are about a day of sailing away from Piltover. « Tristana put her right arm around Tamee's shoulder and helped her up and still supporting some of her weight carried her to her cabin. »What should we do with pirate crew Captain? « One of the guards asked Teemo, he looked around and saw that on pirate ship there were plenty of boats so he said »Put them in their boats, give them some food and water and a compass, they should find land soon, we aren't that far in the open sea.« He then looked at Gangplanks body, torso was cut from bladder all to ribcage, blood was everywhere, and some organs have started to slip out thought the gap. Teemo kneeled to him, closed his eyes and looked at his belt. Red velvet was cut but Gangplank's golden crest was still undamaged. »Wonder if I can get reward for this.« he said and removed this belt then he turned to Yordle crew and announced »As soon as pirate crew leaves, you'll pick up Gangplank's body and carried it over onto his ship's deck« One of the crew member looked confused and asked why. »Captain should always go down with the ship. After we retrieve weapons, food and valuables from pirate ship we'll sink her with her captain. «. The Yordle crew started working on searching every room on pirate ship and report on their findings. After two hours of hard work they gathered everything they could, they found ten barrels of fresh water, twelve crates of food, five chests of damacian gold, three chests of noxian gold and a strange reward letter. Teemo picked up reward letter and saw his portrait on it bellow it was written: »Wanted. Dead or alive. Fifty thousand noxian gold coins. Deliver to Swain to receive reward. « Teemo knew his fame of mercilessly sending noxian troops to other side would cause him problems, but he had no idea that Swain wanted him so bad. Red Dawn's first mate came to Teemo, Teemo turned towards him and said » Load enough food and water into pirate boats for two weeks then prepare their ship ready for ignite. « First mate nodded and turned away to his duty. Teemo took one more look at the reward letter then stuffed if in his inner breast pocket. He then went into Tamee's quarters to see how she's doing.

When he walked into captain quarters room was messy, all wardrobes opened, its content on the floor, and all maps on tables and crushed, and apparently pirates were looking for any kind of intel or valuables. On right side he noticed half opened door and voices coming from it, he approached them and saw Tamee's bedroom inside. It was small with only bed, trunk, nightstand and a small stool in it. Tamee was lying in bed and Tristana was sitting next to her on a stool. »How are you doing? « »I am alive thanks to you. « She said gave him a weak smile and then continued »My ribs are bruised. My neck in swollen a bit and my head hurts. Tristana is quite a skilful medic. « Tamee looked at Tristana and Tristana replied: »Unfortunately I had a lot of experiences from combat where we were saving lives of countless soldiers that were wounded and almost dead lying on the ground. « »Was there anything stolen from your cabin? « Teemo asked »Nothing was stolen; they only went through the document and didn't took anything. And ships and my own personal safes are too well hidden to be found. « Tamee looked proud that her hiding places remained hidden. A noise came from cabin and ship's first mate walked in bedroom; he was noticeably worried about captain's health. »Ship is ready to be burned and pirate crew is already in boats rowing for shore. How's the captain feeling now? « »Nothing serious. How's the crew doing? « He looked relieved that his captain wasn't seriously injured »Crew is mostly unharmed, five crewmates have some broken bones due to rough handling by pirates and are in sick bay now. We're all happy to see you aren't seriously injured, captain. « Tamee now looked puzzled at Teemo and asked: »What was that about ship being ready to be burned? « First mate quickly responded: »We emptied Gangplank's ship, placed his corps on it and prepared to be set ablaze when the order will be given. « Teemo added in serious tone: »Even though he was a jerk and a pirate that brought only death and destruction, he still was a seaman who fell in love with sea and sailing on it so it only seemed bittering that the sea would also become his tomb. « Tamee nodded and said: »Guess you thought about everything. I am still too weak to get on top deck, so just carry out the fire funeral. « She turned towards first mate now: »Teemo will give the order for ignition and he'll also stay temporary captain for next couple days until I will be strong enough to take over command again. « First mate nodded and said »Understood, I'll notify the crew. I will also send doctor to have extra look at your injuries in case Tristana has missed something. « »Thank you for your concerns. Now I would like to ask all of you to leave me now, I would like to take some rest. «They said goodbyes and left the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

»I'll get the doctor; you should head for top deck and finish preparing for funereal. I will meet you there. « Tristana said, they both agreed and she left for sick bay. Teemo remembered he was still covered in blood so he quickly ran to his cabin and changed his uniform and washed his face. When Tristana came to top deck everyone was already there waiting. Gangplank's ship was fifty meters west of Red Dawn. It had black wooden haul riddled with cannon ports. She had three thick black masts, before she also had black sails but they were stored below deck. Only piece left on masts was black funeral flag that was flying in the wind on middle mast. Gangplank's lifeless body was on top of pile of empty wooden crates in the middle of the deck. Tristana walked at Teemo's side and he put his hand around her shoulders, looked at her and then looked at first mate and nodded. First mate looked up Red Dawn's main mast and gave the hand signal to a marksman that was awaiting there with signal flare. He aimed and fired. It hit directly at the crates bellow Gangplank's body » Hats off! « First mate commanded and whole crew took off their hats. Crates burst into flames and started consuming Gangplank. The flame was burning bright red and started spreading over the deck. Soon the flames started climbing the mast until all three masts were completely surrounded by hot red flames. Fire also started to show through the cannon ports on lower decks and Gangplank's body was completely gone. Heat was increasing and wood started crackling. Main mast broke off and fell into water, huge amount of steam rose up when water boiled on contact with charred red mast. Couple minutes later both remaining masts fell into water as well and every time red charred mast fell into water, small mist of steam would rise from the sea. Most of ships' hull was already charred red and was burning like that for some time when all of the sudden hull gave up and huge hole in the hull below sea level was made when chunk of wood broke off. Water was rushing through the hole. Ship started sinking and disappearing into cold dark sea. On ocean's surface remained mist of steam where ship stood there an hour ago. Soon after the ship sank the sun started setting and turned the sky red orange. Teemo looked at first mate and said: »Let's continue our voyage to Piltover. «

In the next two days of voyage Red Dawn was getting close to Piltover. Teemo was checking on Tamee's health improvement. She was recovering without complications and slowly day by day, they were catching up the years they spent apart. Whenever Teemo wasn't busy he spent some time training with Tristana in sword fight, without his combat mode. A night before arrival at Piltover Teemo and Tristana were lying in bed, lighted only by candle on a nightstand. He was on her left side and had his right hand below her head. He turned towards her and for couple moment stared and admired her beautiful big brown eyes, her round cheeks and her tempting and soft lips. After couple moments of being stunned by her beauty and love he finally asked her: » What is Piltover like? « Tristana turned her face towards him, looked him in the eyes and saw he was still admiring her with love sparkle in his eyes. She smiled and responded: » its huge city filled with tall building and thousands of inventors form all over Valoran working together making machines and gadgets that will make our lives easier and peace will be faster to achieve. It'll be the most beautiful thing you'll ever see in your life. « » I doubt that. « » How can you be so certain. « Teemo continued giving her love stare and said: » Because I am already staring at the most beautiful thing I will ever see. « Tristana blushed: » Oh Teemo! « And threw her into his face and started kissing him. They were kissing and made love until they fall asleep well after the candle went out.


End file.
